


Marriage

by alilaro



Series: Volturi Prompts And Drabbles [6]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Wedding, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caius was never a man for traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short ficlet I wrote a few months back. I had no other use for this, and have no desire to go back and add to it, so here it it in plain form.

Caius cares very little for human customs, but for his moonlight haired mate he supposes he can make an exception.

The wedding is a private exchange, their hands fastened together while a string of sweet whispers and loving promises are made in the dark, and the next time they are seen together their fingers are both bound by golden bands.


End file.
